1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to customization of a printer driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer driver is installed in a host computer to generate print data. Since various users use the printer driver, it is desired that a printer driver that corresponds with individual needs and is provided with various kinds of setting values is in the market.
In response to such a desire, a tool (customization tool) for changing a setting value of a printer driver is created.
For example, the conventional customization tool can change an initial setting value of the printer driver to another value. For example, an initial value of an “original size” can be changed from “A4” to “A5”.
Further, the customization tool can fix the initial value to a specified value. For example, a user who installs the printer driver fixes a paper size to “A4”, a page layout to “2 pages/sheet”, a print method to “two-sided”, and a color mode to “monochrome” so that the setting values can not be changed.